Sims and Sins
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Naruto is a "avid, rabid gamer" who gets sims; sasuke messes with it beyond all repair. the result? thi tells so much ooc your eyes would bleed @ @ rated k for the language


A/N: o_____o omg. Guess what? Turns out… *whispers* I'm not dead o_o. but the way I've been updating, it would seem like I was. D: and for that, gomen. -_-U Ok, on another note, I haves lots of ideas now (that I actually tried XD) so first you thought I was dead, and when I'm done, you'll wish I was X3 (tee-hee) soo here we goooooo! .

This is my first one in a while, so I think I'll let it be crack. :P

Naruto was what we liked to call… "An avid, rabid gamer." He had just about every video game system created and every game for each.

After about… let's guess-timate, 5, maybe 6 hours of starting and finishing Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2; he was already ready for a new one. O_O

"Sasuke ...yo! Teme! Can I get a ride?"

"I'm making dinner, unless you're dieing, whatever you have to do can wait." Sasuke said, clanking the top on to a large pot, removing his apron, (no, you mean person, it was white, no lace. Perfectly manly -_-U) and flopping on the couch behind Naruto, who was sitting on the floor.

"What do you need to do anyways?"

"Gonna go to game stop. Get a new game. Sell this one, beat it already."

"You're… not serious are you? You just got that game yesterday! And you didn't play it until today!"

"Yea, so…? So can we go get a new game or what?"

"…*sigh* after dinner. You know, if you'd study for your driving school every once in a while, I wouldn't have to drive you everywhere."

"But then what other purpose is there to a roommate?"

"How about the fact I cook, clean, and do just about everything else around here?"

"How about the fact I pay over half the mortgages?"

"Oh, excuse me for not respecting the fact that someone who works a Wendy's makes less than a prostitute."

"Your just mad that even if u were a prostitute, which I'm not, I'd get more then you." Sasuke scrunched his face. And after that, a wayward silence that stretched all the way through dinner, the car ride to game stop, and even the car ride back.

Naruto decided he'd get a kind of game, he normally wouldn't get. It was the Sims. Now Naruto had always heard from his online 'noob franz' "OMJ! U SRSLY NEVER PLAYED SIMZ!111?/? EPIC FAIL DOOD. EPPIICCC FAAAIILLL." He normally ignored such comments, but this time, for whatever reason, he thought he'd try it.

When they finally did get home; Naruto, without hesitation, jumped on the TV and put in his new game. 'The startup screen seemed legit, but before we judge the game, let's play it a little.' Naruto thought, fidgeting into a comfortable position, for he knew he'd be sitting there for a pretty long time. He made his character, in resemble to himself; and just because it only made sense, also created a little Sasuke. He began to play. When it was necessary, he conversed with little Sasuke, but he preferred not to. Then…oh, then; he realized he could hit Sasuke with a fish! He could yell and scream and punch and hit! Everything in the book! By the time he grew tired, little Naruto and little Sasuke hated each other on a godly level. Naruto turned the system off, and went to bed. Sasuke stayed behind and cleaned up the mess Naruto made, and hadn't bothered to clean up. As he walked into the living room, he stepped on something and heard a crunch. His eye's grew wide, he looked down to see the Sims game case had a small dent. He slowly grew nervous, he opened the case to a perfect, intact case with nothing wrong with it. Sasuke sighed. 'That was close. Lord only knows what he would have done to me over a stupid game…! What's so special about it anyways? What's so special about video games period?' Sasuke thought. He flipped the case back and forth in his hand and looked at the TV. 'Well… maybe if I try it, I'll know why he likes it so much…" And without further thought, he popped it in and began to play.

He tried to get little Naruto and his little him to talk, but was caught completely off-guard when they hated each other so much, they could barely do anything together! Sasuke gave a pretty astonished look. He repeatedly made them talk to each other so they were at least out of the negatives. After about doing this countless time the "kiss" option appeared. 'No, they can't really… can they?' curious about the result; Sasuke tried and succeeded. He laughed to himself just a little. 'This game is so stupid.' But of course he couldn't put it down he kept making them kiss again and again, just for the pure comedy of it.

He was about to make them kiss again, when his finger slipped off the joystick and clicked "propose." Of course Naruto's character jumped around with both delight and agreement; Sasuke sat there, astonished at what he had just done. He scrolled through the list of options after they were married for divorce. When he couldn't find it, he would have destroyed all evidence pointing towards him; that is, if he hadn't seen a peculiar option simply named "woohoo." 'Well I can't find divorce, maybe this is it, or at least something close to it." He thought, permitting said action. As it took place, he felt his face get red around the ears. 'Well… that was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen.' Glancing at the time on the microwave across the way, he turned everything off, and turned off for bed. 'I'll fix everything in the morning.' He thought finally, nestling into a pillow, and drifted off to sleep. But he didn't count on one thing. Naruto was an avid, rabid gamer.

……………………………………………

The next morning came. And unlike usual, due to Sasuke's late night fiasco, Naruto woke up before him. With a stretch, he stepped out of bed, and before doing anything else, he ran down stairs and started up the game. Sasuke, who still lied asleep in bed, was none the wiser. When the game was completely loaded, he walked his character over to Sasuke's and selected "socialize."

"What shall I do to Sasuke-teme's character today, hmm?" he thought out loud with a smile. But when he clicked "socialize," he dropped his controller in disbelief. Yesterday, the screen lined with a thin, hazy red. It was blurry, and almost painful to look at. They crossed their arms and couldn't even look at each other. The options on "socialize" included: slap, taunt, trip; things to that nature. Today, the screen was covered over with a glossy pink coating, the two held hands and smiled deep into each other's eyes. The options were things such as: hug, kiss, make out, serenade, and whatever the hell "woohoo" ment. In curiosity, he, too, clicked the mysterious "woohoo" option, also trying to fix a wrong. As the process proceeded, Naruto's eyes Twitched. He looked at his goals. At the top it read: Naruto Uchiha. He looked at his friends list, Next to Sasuke's picture, lay 2 connected wedding rings and the most dreadful word Naruto could think of at the time. In between the picture and rings read "lover." And Naruto almost flipped his lid.

"SASUKE-TEME! WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I MARRIED TO YOU!" that caused Sasuke's eyes to open like they were spring loaded. He got up and quickly searched his bed room for an easy get away point. He heard footsteps up the stairs; he searched faster. He heard knocking at the door; even faster. The door knob turned; fail. Naruto busted in so angry, his furrowed brow, looked like a uni-brow.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled, throwing the case at Sasuke's chest.

"What do you mean, dobe?" Sasuke said, trying to play it off cool.

"Don't 'What do you mean, dobe' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! So what even possessed you to do it!" realizing he wasn't going to win, he came clean.

"I was just… playin' it and…I accidently-"

"YOU DON'T ACCIDENTLY MAKE ME A FUCKING UKE!" Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"That's why you're mad?"

"Yea. Why did you think I was?"

"I don't know… so you don't care that I acci-or, uh. That I married us?"

"Not really. I just don't wanna be uke." Naruto said sticking his tongue out. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm sorry Naru, I only did it because out of the two of us your more feminine."

"OH! But what happened yesterday to "I cook! I clean! What the hell do you do? I do-" Sasuke kissed him. Naruto, surprised at first, began to kiss back. Sasuke eventually broke off.

"Woah…what was I saying?" Naruto said stumbling over a bit. Sasuke laughed a little and grabbed Naruto by the arm. As he sat on the bed, he pulled Naruto with him.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Naruto asked as a blanket was thrown over both of them.

"Trying out a new move, I call it "woohoo."

A/N: lol I dedicate this to Kaitlin cause she wanted me 2 and Jason, because if it weren't for the fact of be being at his house and turning his sim gay, I would have never had this idea XD KTHANXBY (don't forget to look at my other stories, rate and subscribe (AND REVIEW, TATS WHAT I FEED OFF OF ___))


End file.
